


Notice Bord

by LizzyChain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Class Trip, Discrepance, Flirting, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Lance (Voltron), Idiots in Love, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Kissing, Laith, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Smut, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Student Allura, Student Katie/Pidge, Student Lance, Student Matt, Student Shay, Top Keith (Voltron), Uncle Coran, Yaoi, brother shiro, klance, student Keith, they try so hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyChain/pseuds/LizzyChain
Summary: Team Voltron, a group of students which lives close to each other and hangs around casually. Lance, a member of them, has a massive crush on Keith, a guy he had countless fights with in the past. They get into the same school and must ride the train together every morning, since they have no cars and live close to each other. Lance even starts to get wet dreams about his beloved one...Lance, however, is not ready to admit his crush and tries to hide it, while the somehow dense Keith is unaware of the happening. Katie, on the other hand, wants to make sure Keith knows and plays wingman, with an unfortunate outcome...





	1. Dirty Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary about Lance's daily and somehow not so daily life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know.... some of you might wonder, like "Why is this author publishing new stories, when they don't even get the old ones done?" Well, let me explain: I had this original story but decided that I didn't like it anymore, so I planned on deleting it... Then I worked on a chapter of a fanfic and was like "Why not changing it into a Klance story?" I started translating it (since I originally wrote it in another language and therefore, my way of writing "talking" changed a bit) and thought it would be nice for you guys to at least have something to read, instead of waiting endlessly...
> 
> I hope you understand. I love you guys and am currently working on three different story-updates, so until then: please bear with me ^^"

_“What are you doing, Lance?” Keith asked and looked at the picture in front of him. His best friend was in boxer shorts on his bed and had pushed them halfway down. There was a vibrator in his butt._

_Lance froze. He panicked, grabbed the remote control and stopped the vibration. „I-I.... “, stuttered Lance with a crimson head and couldn't really make a sentence._

_“Why don't you go on?” Keith asked and turned the key in the door around._

_“W-What?!” asked Lance appalled._

_Keith grabbed the remote-control with a grin and turned the device back on, whereupon a loud groan escaped Lance. Keith sat down on a chair, setting the vibration level higher in amusement, which made Lance gasp and moan. Nearly automatically, he grabbed the device and pushed it deeper into himself, to trigger an even more satisfying feeling. Keith looked at him fascinated. Lance couldn’t longer hold back his loud groans, drenching the duvet in salvia. His cheeks were flushed red and a lustful look laid on Keith. The fact, that he was observing each of his movements made him clench even tighter around the vibrating device, while he himself shove it repeatedly forth and back. Keith began to grin and turned it off. A whimper escaped Lance’s lips. With a rough movement, he pulled the toy out of him._

_“You naughty boy. Why didn't you call me?” purred Keith and dropped his trousers. Before Lance even could ask, he cried out after Keith had penetrated him with his full length._

_“Fuck Keith!” yelled Lance and groaned unmistakable._

A loud ringing sounded. Sweat-bathed, Lance woke up.

“Oh, great, I had one of those dreams again.” he sighed confused and turned off his alarm clock. With reddened cheeks, he looked into the mirror. He had known for a while now that he was gay and had a thing for one of his best friends. He looked down and sighed at his erection, while he scratched his head. His brow hair stood in all directions while the big blue eyes of his stared at him with guilt. He looked down at his lips, which were slightly swollen. “I guess I chewed on it, again.” he thought and ran a hand through his face. It was getting warmer, so his freckles came back. They appeared briefly above his eye-catching cheek bone. His jaw section also had slightly distinctive features. He yawned and got up. The pale 1,70m tall boy stretched out extensively and looked at his upper body. War he was not very wide but had a light six-pack and generally looked pretty good too. Shuffling, he made himself ready. He chose a tight white t-shirt with a simple red jacket and a loose light jean. It rang at his front door, whereupon he grabbed his backpack, slipped into his shoes and went down.

“Well, well sleepy head, ready for a new day in hell?” the boy greeted him. He lived next door and was a friend of a neighbour of his, a girl named Katie.  

“Yeah, something like that.” replied Lance laughing. “Shit, Keith looks sharp today…” thought Lance and slapped himself inwardly for the thought.  Keith was around 1.70m as well, still teasing Lance with the slight height difference. In contrast to Lance, he was a bit more broadly built and possessed obvious muscles.  “Anabolic steroids are not good Keith. What is that, an eight-pack?” asked Lance laughing.

“You ass, I got it due hard work.” he snorted and pulled at Lance’s hair. He wore a tight light grey V-neck shirt with a black leather jacket and some dark grey trousers. Keith had heavily stressed facial features, black hair and hair and purple eyes. Pouting, Lance liberated himself out of Keith’s grasp, whereon an amused grin laid on Keith’s lips.

“Don't stare like that, you look like the player next door.” said Lance eyes rolling and went past Keith.

“Really?!” Keith gasped in panic. He got often called an emo, but lately, the people started to call him a player, since he trained more and looked quite handsome. Lance laughed and shook his head. “Don't scare me like that. I don't want to seem like one of those guys.” sulked Keith.

“Everyone who knows you personally is aware, that you could never be like that. It doesn't matter what you look like.” calmed Lance him. _Because you look hot, no matter what…_

“Good to know.” said Keith satisfied and put his arm around Lance, while he shifted his weight on him.

“Stop it, you're a heavy chunk.” laughed Lance.

“I have muscles, princess.” Keith returned and stuck out his tongue.

Just you wait, I’ll get you!” declared Lance and chased the laughing Keith around benches, trash cans and trees.

The guys had a time of heavy bickering behind them. As they had met, long time ago, they were like life-sworn enemies, fighting for every stupid reason they found. They were still competitive somewhere, but it was nothing more than a usual rivalry. Laughing, they wrapped one arm around each other’s shoulders and tried to calm down.

“So much sport in the morning.” complained Lance.

“You started it.” Keith blamed him.

Sighing, Lance shook his head, while he poked playfully and provoking into Keith’s side. Like every morning, they went to the train together. “Oh fuck, today is this business meeting in town, isn’t it?” remembered Lance, hitting his forehead as he saw the crowd squeezing itself into the train. _Great… really…_

“And we really need to get in there?” groaned Keith annoyed. _This must be a joke…_

“Come on we'll do it.” Lance laughed and stuffed himself into the train. As best he could, he drew Keith in, so that the doors could close. They switched places, since Lance was smaller and fitted better into the space at the door. Lance felt Keith’s breath permanently on his neck. “It’s pretty stuffy in here.” gasped Lance with red cheeks, panting for air. _Oh shit, not good at all, he’s far too close!_

“There is a window behind you, I should be able to open it from here.” said Keith, trying to reach the window. “I’m sorry, my arms are too short, maybe you’ll get it, if I help you?” suggested Keith and grabbed Lance’s hips, as he lifted him up, in order to be able to reach over the glass pane in the corridor _. Jesus, this must feel awkward for him…_

Lance felt how the heat shot into his face. He grabbed hastily after the handle of the window. The bucking of the railway didn’t make it any better, instead, it caused Keith to push Lance with his body against the disc, while he held Lance. Concentrating was much more difficult, as now Keith’s hips repeatedly rubbed against his butt. Lance also noticed at that moment, how big Keith’s hands were, contrasted with his rather narrow and feminine hands. Again, the train jerked and one of the guests was pressed against Keith, whereupon this even stronger friction against Lance was encountered. “ _Don’t get hard now, think about something sad, like dying puppies_.”, thought Lance and reached with shaky hands for the window’s handle. He got a hold of it and pulled, opening it. He was deposed again, to his relief. He turned around and smiled at Keith thankfully. More people got in, causing them both to get pressed closer together. A whimpering sound escaped Lances throat.

Keith looked at him in concern. “Lance you're totally red and your heart is racing. Is everything all right?” he asked carefully. _Poor boy…_

“I’m just scared of the little space in here.” lied Lance.

“I’m sorry that I’m glued to you, but don't worry I’ll be careful not to crush you.” said Keith smiling.

“It's okay, as long as it’s you. It would be worse, if it were the strangers.” said Lance and laughed.

Keith nodded contentedly. Lance, on the other hand could hardly control himself. The constant rubbing between his and Keith’s trousers aroused him more than he was fond of. A soft gasping escaped his throat which grew louder.

“Hey, you're not hyperventilating now, are you?” Keith asked and turned his friend's head upward. Lance was not able to answer, but stared at Keith only wordlessly and gasped softly. He was visibly uncomfortable with the situation. “Shit, you're red and you’re sweating. We need two more stops; do you think you can handle that?” Keith asked concerned. Lance nodded. Two stations later, Keith supported him and left the train.

“Sit down first, you can barely stand.” advised Keith and sat him down on a bench.

“Sorry.” muttered Lance and let himself fall onto the bench with shaky legs.

“It’s fine. Usually, I’m the one who's getting like that.” Keith laughed.

“True, you always feel like you’re suffocating in full spaces, I remember.” recalled Lance. _If you would only know that I had a completely different reason for getting like ‘that’…_

“Yeah. Honestly, I was really glad that you opened the window, I get panic when no oxygen comes into such spaces.” Keith sighed and leaning his head backwards.  

“Today is really nice weather. I love the sun.” Lance smiled.  

“Yeah, because your Spanish ass is always getting tanned like shit.” grumbled Keith.

“Well, you're a little snowman.” Laughed Lance and slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

He was hardly getting tanned, no matter how long he laid in the sun. Lance, on the other hand, got almost a shade darker with every ray of sunshine he got, or so it seemed like. “Yeah, come on, Mr. perfect, we’ll be late.” Keith sighed.

\---

When they arrived at school, they were quickly involved in a conversation about the class trip, which they’d do soon. During the break, everyone divided into their groups and discussed the room divides.

“I really hope we’ll be in a room.” said Hunk, an old friend of Lance.

“Sadly, since we’re in other classes, I think that won’t happen.” sighed Matt. He was the big brother of Katie and belonged to the neighbours, which lived next door. He was also the long known best friend of Shiro, the big brother of Keith.

“Still, we can hope.” decided Hunk.

“Too bad, I bet that would be a lot of fun.” grinned Lance.

“Yes, but the teachers seem like they can’t handle two savages like us.” laughed Matt, posing dramatically.

“More like, they can already smell the catastrophe.” snorted Keith.

“Shut up mullet, we are men of culture.” smirked Lance.

“Come on guys, not this early in the morning.” groaned Hunk, a smile still on his face.

“I have a question. Has anyone seen Katie or Shiro yet? I’m sure that I left the house with both.” pondered Matt.

“You two are so damn lucky to have a car, Lance and I had to ride the train today, it was horrible.” complained Keith.

“I know what you mean, I feared that I’d be squeezed to death.” agreed Hunk.

“To answer your question, we haven’t.” turned Lance to Matt. “Wait, they both left your house? So, Shiro slept over, again?” teased Lance with curiosity.

“S-So what? We are good friends.” defended Matt himself.

“Matt, even Shiro admitted that you two are fucking. Just drop it already.” groaned Keith.

“Excuse you?! He did admit it and you ass-mullet-face didn’t tell me?!” gasped Lance with an offended look.

“What?! Oh my god, where is this guy?! We had a deal to not tell it anybody yet!” cursed Matt and ran off.

“Let me guess, you didn’t tell it, because Shiro never admitted it, right?” smirked Hunk.

“That’s correct, but just know, Matt told us himself.” grinned Keith. “And stop insulting my hair already!” added he with an angry look in Lance’s direction.

“Mullet boy you’re such a devil.” smiled Lance and fist-bumped with him. “Shiro will slap this boy so badly later.” laughed he.

“Am I the only one imagining Matt moaning and screaming ‘spank me harder!’ or…?” asked Hunk, getting shocked looks from Lance and Keith.

“I would’ve totally expect this from myself but not from you, Hunk. That my pure sunflower-pancake-boy would ever say something like that… unbelievable.” faked Lance a sobbing.

“Are you on drugs or something? What’s up with those weird names you give us?” asked Keith, stopping his sentence, as he had comprehended what Hunk had said. “Oh my god, I pray they’ll never do it at my house!” groaned Keith in disgust.

“Be positive, you could upload it on PornHub and earn some extra money.” gleefully laughed Lance. _Well, at least they have a sex life…_

“Shut up already, I don’t want to be traumatised for life!” whined Keith. _God, I don’t want to imagine such stuff!_

“But think of it, he can’t do it at Matts’ place, remember? I mean, Katie would totally seize the chance to upload that shit, you know what I mean?” considered Lance.

“I don’t think so, Keith. You have a little sister and Shiro is too much of a good big brother to leave a chance of her witnessing that.” tried Hunk to calm him.

“But where else should they go?” asked Lance, gasping as Keith wrapped his arms around his hips and pulled him closer.

“Another topic now, Lance, do you know the guy in the back at the window?” asked Keith, speaking very quietly.

Lance gazed through the cafeteria, until it got stuck on a peculiar young boy. “I don’t think so, why?” asked Lance.

“So, you noticed to, huh? It’s a bit creepy.” admitted Hunk.

Keith nodded and turned to Lance. “Look, I heard he’s gay and he's been looking at you like a hungry animal at its prey.” murmured Keith, grinning a little.

“Great and you amuse yourself again, aren’t you? Very funny.” sighed Lance.

“I’ve been shooting him wicked glares for five minutes and he’s still staring.” sighed Keith and took a step back.

Lance’s body yearned for Keith’s touches, but he couldn’t admit it, since his feelings would blow his cover. “Just keep staring at him, I’m going to the bathroom.” whispered Lance.

“I’ll do that with pleasure.” grinned Keith, putting his mafia look on.

Lance laughed and went off. “Have fun~!” mused he.

“Don’t drown in the toilette~!” gave back Keith.

“Really, you two are like day and night.” Hunk laughed.

“That might be true but still, I’m a bit concerned about him. Sometimes, Lance is far too careless.” sighed Keith, a frown on his face.

\---

As Lance came back from the toilets, the said boy caught him. “H-Hey, you!” called he and grabbed Lance’s shoulder shyly. Confused turned Lance himself to him. “This boy in the Mensa, is he your boyfriend?” asked he a little frightened. Frowning, Lance stared at him. “I’m just asking, because he looked so wicked for no reason and his hands were dominantly around your hips.” murmured he embarrassed.

“If he frightened you, I’m sorry. Keith doesn't mean any harm.” said he to the likeable seeming boy.

In a blink of an eye later, however, this illusion was shattered, when he pressed Lance with an ill-looking expression against the wall. “So, he's not your boyfriend?” asked he a little relieved and pressed his knee between Lances legs to keep him in place.

“He's my friend but I don't understand what this has to do with him.” said Lance and fought with him for dominance.

“Maybe I’ll rape you and want to make sure he’s not in the way.” he laughed and grinned.

Lance attempted to answer, when two strong arms grabbed him at the waist and pulled him up. “You've got three seconds to get out of my sight.” boomed the hard voice of Keith.  A shiver ran down Lance's spine-. He never had heard Keith’s voice like that before. The other boy looked panicky and immediately ran off. “Are you okay? I'm sorry but I found the guy strange and somehow could think what he was up to.” sighed Keith and grinned idiotically.

Lance laughed and looked at him with gratitude.

“In theory, he was just trying to hook up with someone.” muttered Lance thoughtful.

Keith turned around and put his hands on Lance’s shoulder.

“Did you somehow hit your head? The boy said he wants to rape you and you think he just wanted to hook up with you? That's not the same thing, Lance.” said Keith forcefully. Lance nodded wordless. “Oh boy, what would you do without me, kid? You just almost had a dick in your ass.” complained Keith. He did not speak very quietly, which was why some newcomers turned stunned in the hallway.

“Keith talk more quietly!” hissed Lance.

“But it's true!” grumbled Keith pouting.

“Maybe I wanted to.“ provoked Lance.

“What?” asked Keith frowning. Lance gave him a thrifty look and hinted at at Keith’s middle. “That? You've got something like that too, or do you mean you want my size? I can understand that.” began Keith to think aloud, getting hit by Lance.

“You're such an idiot.” grumbled Lance, laughing as Keith put his arm around his shoulder.

“Said the one who just said he wanted have my dick.” Keith laughed and winked at him.

“Gt off me, you oversized ape.” laughed Lance when Keith hung up on his back like a little child.

“But I don't want to!” whined he.

“But you have to go to chemistry, I to physics.” sighed Lance and looked at the pouting giant.

“I don't want to.” Keith protested.

“Since when are you such a whiny baby? Come on kid, I’ll pick you up for the next break, okay?” laughed Lance soothing. _Fuck Keith, you’re rubbing your thing incessantly against my damn ass!_  

“You're the garden dwarf.” teased Keith him, laughed and said goodbye.

“So, you're getting closer huh?” a voice was heard. “Allura, why are you always appearing out of nowhere?” said Lance scared.

 “Business secret. Now tell me, how's it going?” she asked excitedly.

“This morning, we were pushed against each other in the train.” told Lance slowly.

“How was it, being so close to him?” Allura asked curiously.

“Uncomfortable.” stated Lance.

“Why is that? What a disappointment.” grumbled Allura. She was a childhood friend of Shiro and Keith but grew close to Lance over the time, since she by chance had encountered the fact, that Lance was into woman and his own gender as well, so he was bi, just like her.

“You know, it was just the wrong moment.” explained Lance and told her in detail what had happened. Also, he mentioned the story with the dubious boy in the hallway.

“That's so exciting! Your prince saves you from the evil!” said she with a grin and pushed into his side.

“You can be glad that you're so pretty and a girl, otherwise I probably would have killed you already.” muttered Lance.

“Oh come on sweetie, I just want to support you. You would be such a dreamlike couple.” sulked Allura depressed. Suddenly, her face brightened before a sneaky smile laid on her lips. Just in time, Katie appeared, exchanging knowing glances with her.

“Oh no, what are you two planning again?” asked Lance disturbed.

“Leave it to us, sugar. I need to get something.” she hummed grinning and said goodbye.

“You know, I think this will be great! Also, thanks for tricking my brother into admitting his relationship with Shiro, took them long enough.” Katie said shortly, before she disappeared again.

“Those women are sick.” muttered Lance and shook himself.

In his classroom an announcement was heard. “To the classes eleven and twelve: natural sciences are cancelled. I repeat, natural sciences are cancelled. The class eleven has sports, the twelve has mathematics.” said the director.

“Great.” grumbled Lance. As he trotted towards the first hall, he jumped on Keith’s back from behind.

“Hey dwarf, guess what?! I have sports with you now!” Lance yelled cheerfully and went down from other.

Keith had to laugh at the childish behaviour. “You are just happy, because we have four hours of basketball now and small guys like you don’t have to play.” snorted Keith.

“It's no problem for trees like you and besides, I’m not that much smaller.” sighed Lance.

“Oh, come on you can do it! I'm counting on you!” Keith motivated him.

\---

The sport lessons were quickly Lances favourite subject, when he sat on the bench and watched Keith throw at the basket. His shirt fluttered at each leap upward, granting a brief glimpse of Keith’s well-built body.

“Be careful that you don’t come, Lance” whispered Katie from behind. He winced and looked at the girl angrily. She wrapped her arms from behind around Lances neck and watched Keith with him. “If he wouldn’t be my best friend and your crush, I’d take a bite from that dessert.” Katie stated, getting an aggressive stare from Lance. “Calm down, Lancey, I’m not going to take the dessert from my friend.” she giggled and turned his chin in Keith’s direction, who looked at him questioningly. Lance nodded and smiled, and Keith again put on a good shot. “Look, our sweetheart threw a three-pointer for you.” whispered Katie.

“You irritate me like hell.” growled Lance.

“I’d rather say your little friend is irritated.” laughed Katie. Frowning, Lance watched the field, not thinking that Keith was irritated at all. “Dear, I don’t mean him.” Katie giggled and stared demonstratively between his legs. Lance pressed his knees instinctively together and looked ashamed to the side. “I have to go to the toilet anyway, I’ll cover you.” she said and walked before him, so that his little problem was not too much noticed. “I’ll see you.” smiled she, as she went off.

Lance disappeared as quickly as he could into a cabinet. “I can't be missing for so long.” mumbled he and hurriedly fumbled his erection from the sportswear. He leaned against the wall with one hand, while keeping his eyes closed and putting his concentration completely on being silent. After a short time however, he unconsciously remembered the pictures of Keith in the game and came immediately. Shocked he stared at the situation in front of him. He looked at his hand and shook himself with disgust. Clearly, Keith was often the reason he had such problems, but Lance had never imagined his face to it. When he came out of the cabin and washed his hands Keith came in.

“Wow, you look awful.” stated he and put a Hand on Lance’s shoulder. Startled, Lance stiffened, because of the sudden touch and stormed out of the bathroom. Questioningly, Keith looked after him. After a brief reflection, he asked Katie to search Lance. She knew Lances hideouts in and out and proceeded systematically. After a short time, she heard the pressed voice of Lance.

“What the…?!” she gasped and ran back, just to grab Keith, pulling him out of the game and dragging him hastily with him.

“What the hell Katie?!” called Keith surprised.

“That weirdo, he wants to rape Lance and has a knife!” hissed she hastily. She had heard from Allura, what had happened and guessed that it had to be the guy she had seen.

Keith’s eyes widened, and his gaze became serious. “Katie, where?!” asked he. She ran faster and hinted at the corner where Lance should be. Without considering anything, Keith picked up and kicked the unidentifiable person in high bow of Lance. “I’m warning you for the third time today. You seem a little pushy.” Keith laughed mockingly.

The knife fell to the ground while Lance did not move. “Keith I’ll do it.” Katie grinned and picked up the knife. Keith went a step back and stared at the boy dangerously. Katie was walking playfully slow towards him. “Well, well, so you're into my Lance?” she asked and laughed.

“W-What?!” he cried confused and crawled backwards to the wall.

“Lance doesn’t have only bodyguard, you know.” Keith commented and casually, watching how at the otherwise cute Katie turned into a psycho. Her long brown curls hopped up and down at every step while her brown eyes flashed dangerously. Her soft face usually made her look cute, especially with the freckles in combination, but the uniformed girl made now a completely different impression. With an elegant movement, her tender hands grabbed his collar, before she turned around and threw him against the opposite side of the wall with full force. Grinning, she pushed him up on the wall and looked at him in anticipation. Sweat ran over his forehead and he trembled all over his body. She rammed her knee into the pit of his stomach and pulled at his necktie, which made the boy fall on his back, as he stared with horror at the girl.

“Why did you call me again?” Keith laughed, when Katie pushed the other’s knife dangerously deep into his throat.

“Somebody's got to take care of Lance.” she laughed and stretched out her tongue.

Keith nodded understanding and went to Lance. He had bloody scratches on his wrist. “So, at least he fought.”  murmured Keith, as a bloody wound on Lances head to let him falter. “Katie what's the handle of the knife for a shape?” he asked, frowning.

“Wait a minute, uhm, a rhombus.” she answered and looked at the other.

“Seems like that bitch rammed the handle into Lance’s temple.” announced Keith, making Katie’s glance darken.

The boy started crying and screaming for help, but Katie muted him.

“Lance? Lance? Can you hear me?” heard Lance suddenly Keith’s voice.

“Keith?” he asked quietly and hissed, as a sudden pain went through his head.

“Stay calm, I’ll get a medic.” Keith smiled and got up.

“D-Don’t. Don’t leave…” muttered Lance and grabbed Keith’s sleeve.

“Don't worry Katie's still here.” Keith calmed him down, relieving Lance. The boy exhaled and released him with a nod. “And if you touch him ever again, I’ll stab a few holes into your body and will also cut off a little bit!” Keith hollered, as the other boy took off in panic. “I’ll be right back.” announced Keith and went off.

“See you soon, my little prey~!” yelled Katie after the guy.

“Katie, once again more feminine than ever.” smiled Lance.

“But of course, someone has to hold those pigs to account.” laughed she.

“Keith gets help.” muttered Lance.

“Yeah, I got him to take care of you, while I’d hit the asshole.” grinned she.

 Lance shook his head laughing. “You're really unbelievable, even in a situation like this.” muttered he with a half-hearted smile.

“Why were you here? Keith told me you just ran away, and I should go and look for you.” said Katie and sighed. Sobbing, Lance told her quietly, what had disconcerted him. Katie raised an eyebrow with a frugal look. “You're a subject to innocent boy. That's not bad, sweetheart. I'm sure a lot of guys are even intending to think of their love while doing it.” said Katie and laughed at him lovingly, while she stroke through his hair. The medic came and helped Lance while Katie and Keith portrayed the events in their version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit random and I don't know, if I'll keep it, but let's see ^^" If you don't mind, leave your impression and your thoughts on this!
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Boyfriend Shirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets sick and Katie the savage is starting her business

After school, on the way to the railroad, Keith found it hard to gain Lance’s attention. “Hey, what’s going on? Do you have any heartache or something?” Keith asked earnestly concerned.

“It’s worse, Katie is planning something.” he said with a knowing glance.

“Oh shit, you’re done for good now. What have you done this time?” Keith asked sighing.

“Nothing! We talked quite normally in the hallway and then she was suddenly sad and from one second to the other she had that look.” described Lance and shivered.

“Sometimes, she’s really scaring me.” Keith laughed.

“Yeah, same here.” joined Lance.

“But, it’s not the thing that happened this afternoon that’s bothering you, is it?” Keith asked, whereupon Lance froze.

“What do you mean?” Lance asked slightly panicked.

“Well, when that Psycho knocked you down.” Keith remembered him and looked down Lance’s wrists. „After all you fought back.” Keith murmured thoughtfully. Lance became a little red when Keith held his hands and turned them gently back and forth. “Are you alright?” Keith asked sighing.

“Yeah, it’s nothing, I just hurt my head and I’m tired.” muttered Lance.

Keith sighing put an arm around his shoulder and strolled towards the train. Lance wrapped his arm insecure around his mate.  
_“If he knew what these hands had recently done with his face in my head.”_ Lance thought to himself and faltered as he saw the overfilled train. “Seriously? This day is cruel.” grumbled Lance.

“Come on, we got this.” Keith laughed and squeezed himself into the train with him.

Lance stood with his face pressed against the window of the door this time and had not even the chance to turn around. Keith, on the other hand, was pushed against him from behind and lost the balance for a short time. He was hurled forward and leeched tightly on Lance. His head laid on Lance’s shoulder, as Lance froze, when Keith’s breath was hitting his neck.

“This is a bit embarrassing, but can I hold on to you?” Keith asked, gasping for air.

Lance pushed Keith slightly away, forcibly turning himself around. He went for the window next to the door and tried to tear it open.

“It’s locked, I’ve just tried it.” said an elderly lady.

Keith was panicking. “Easy, Keith, it’s alright.” muttered Lance.

Keith clutched to Lance with tears in his eyes. “You have more muscles. I just realized that.” Keith remarked and looked at Lance’s belly.

 _“He’s trying to distract himself.”_ thought Lance and nodded smiling. Keith looked at him tormented whereupon Lance hesitantly opened his arms. Keith almost fell to his feet, as he pressed his friend to himself and breathed heavily. “Breathe quietly, in and out. We nearly made it, Keith. Just a little bit further and then we’ll be back outside, breathing in the fresh air.” said Lance reassuring.

“And if I’m suffocated by then?” he asked panicking.

“I’ll take care of the oxygen. Before you choke, you’ll get mine if necessary.” smiled Lance.

The man, who Lance had previously pushed off, looked at the two, frowning. “Does he have claustrophobia?” he asked Lance.

Lance nodded and rubbed Keith’s back calmly. The man nodded and tapped on the shoulder of his friend. The friend stood at the window on the other side of the exit and got it, after some shaking, actually open.

“Look, Keith! The window is open!” said Lance and turned Keith’s head in the implied direction.

“Air.” Keith murmured thankfully.

„Thank you.” whispered Lance, whereupon the businessman nodded in a smiling manner.

\---

A short time later they arrived at their station and got out.

“Freedom!” yelled Keith and took a deep breath, before he nearly fainted and fell backwards.

“Wow, calm down!” laughed Lance and put his friend back on his feet.

“Lance.” Keith purred and hung himself on Lance’s neck, while he fell on his knees.

“Keith!” Lance cried horrified and helped the feverish boy up. “You really have to go to the doctor with those attacks.” he added with a sigh and brought Keith home. “Your mother’s not here?” asked Lance surprised.

“Nope, she’s gone.” Keith laughed.

“Goodness, you seem really drunk.” laughed Lance and went up the stairs with him.

“Jesus! You’re behaving like a drunkard too!” cried Lance, when Keith almost fell down the stairs.

“Holy Mary!” Keith laughed.

“I’m going to die with you on my side.” sighed Lance and dragged Keith up to his room

“Lance?” the sweet, deep voice of Keith resounded.

Keith, what the...!” cried Lance, just before he laid on Keith’s bed.

On top of him was Keith, who made himself comfortable on Lance’s chest. “We’re cuddling now.” Keith decided.

 _“Fuck this is dangerous.”_ thought Lance in panic, when Keith shifted back and forth on him, to make it more comfortable. “Keith, it’s me Lance. Please tell me where your pills are.” sighed Lance.

“No, otherwise you go and are no longer my pillow.” grumbled Keith.

“I’ll be right back, I promise.” Lance assured him smiling.

“Really?” asked Keith and looked expectantly at Lance.

 _“Why do you have to look so good?! And so damn innocent?! God, I would sin for you!”_ screamed Lance internally. “Yes, Keith, I’ll come back.” Lance murmured in response and patted conciliatory Keith’s hair.

Keith pouted and muttered, where Lance would find the medicaments. Lance went into the bathroom and locked the door, before he stared at his middle almost instantly. “Wrong moment.” he said quietly. _“This is so wrong.”_ he thought for himself and leaned over the toilet. Katie’s words came to his mind again. _“I’m going to go to hell.”_ he thought, before he imagined the cute face of Keith.

As in the sports lesson, the thought attracted him so much, that he immediately got off his pressure. Ashamed, he pulled up his trousers and washed his hands. He then went to the closet that Keith said. Keith had a silly habit of turning into a kind of little child, as soon as the pressure of his fear became too great. The oxygen supply to his brain was temporarily interrupted at such moments, which was why he made a drunken impression, as soon as he recovered. That’s why he got sedative tablets which relaxed him and had the logical side effect, that his behaviour returned to normal. Lance also grabbed a glass of water and entered Keith’s room. Keith sat on his bed sat on his bed and looked at Lance like a puppy.

“Keith, I told you I was coming back.” laughed Lance, shaking his head.

Contentedly, Keith laid his head down on Lance’s lap and sighed heartbreakingly. Lance shook his head smiling and waited until Keith was asleep. He couldn’t control himself and gently ghosted with his fingers along the contours of Keith’s face. He got lost in thoughts, while he ran with his fingers through Keith’s hair.

“So fluffy.” Lance thought surprised.

Lance shook his head and sighing laid Keith down on the bed. He grabbed his backpack and left the house. At the same time, he ran into Keith’s mother, who greeted him cordially and asked about his condition. Lance quickly distracted himself by telling what had happened to Keith. His mother nodded anxiously and said goodbye. After Lance just arrived at the gate of Keith’s front yard, a redheaded girl fell around his neck.

“I see you’re coming out of the lion’s den. What have you two done?” she asked excitedly.

“Nothing, Katie. Keith just had a attack and I brought him home.” sighed Lance, however could not hide the silent disappointment in his voice.

Katie grabbed his hand and went home with him, while Lance described the events. “Lance you had the chance to take advantage of him and should’ve taken it.” said Katie dryly, whereupon Lance choked on his water and spit half of it on the ground.

“Katie!” he said indignantly and struck her gently on the back of her head.

“Why? I just feel sorry for you I mean, he doesn’t seem to be averse of you and yet you both have nothing intimate with each other. It frustrates me and I’m not even the affected one.” Katie sighed.

“What are you talking about?” asked Lance with a frown.

“Are you blind or something? Keith obviously has a thing for you, otherwise he wouldn’t behave like he does. His reaction in the train for example is very atypical. If you were just friends, he would make an effort, despite his panic, to not show his condition.” Katie started and listed several events, in which she had the impression that Keith was more than friendly with Lance.

“I don’t know. We’ve known each other for a long time and maybe that’s why we’re so close.” spoke Lance, shaking his shoulders.

“Honey, you don’t believe that shit yourself, don’t you? For example, the act in the canteen was surely pure jealousy. I mean, he held you at your waist and came after you, because he was worried. Usually, guys tend to think of their friends as people, can take care of themselves. He treats you like you’re a naïve little girl, which he has to protect. At the same time, he throws himself at your neck and jumps on your back, as if he’s a crazy girl who can’t take her hands off her boyfriend. It would be more than surprising to me, if he sees you only as a friend.” Katie argued.

“Well, that’s what he does with his sister as well. Maybe he sees me as a kind of brother.” countered Lance.

“That would be lousy.” Katie noted and sighed, as both stopped in front of Lance’s house. “If you want to talk or something like that, my door is always open for you.” she said and pressed him a kiss on the forehead before she ruffled him almost pityingly through his hair.

“The same goes for you, little girl. If any guy breaks your heart, let me know. I’ll break his bones in return.” Lance said and cuddled her, what caused her to laugh.

“We have a relationship like siblings, not you and him. Maybe something will happen soon. I’ll be in touch with you.” she trilled and ran cheerfully off.

“This maniac-like girl is really… something.” laughed Lance, when he entered his home.

\---

The next morning, Lance woke up with a fever and could barely move. As in a dense fog, he noticed his environment. That’s why he didn’t hear the doorbell, when Keith wanted to pick him up.

 _“Where is that slob?”_ Keith thought to himself and made use of Lance’s spare key, which he had received for use in case of emergencies. „Lance? We’ll be late if you take any longer.” he called into the apartment.

Keith heard a muffled voice from Lance’s room and entered it hesitantly. He was startled, when he saw Lance laying on the floor. He desperately tried to take off his t-shirt and unconsciously scratched his entire skin open.

“Just go away!” Lance yelled furiously and dropped his arms. Heavily breathing, he tried again and uttered a frustrated cry, before he trashed around.

“Hey, Lance, stop it!” Keith called and stopped him.

“It’s not coming off!” cried Lance desperately.

“Why do you want to take it off?” Keith asked and frowned.

“Because it’s bothering me.” grumbled Lance.

“And what about your skin why are you scratching it until it’s bloody?” Keith asked patiently.

“It’s too warm! I don’t want it!” yelled Lance and burst into tears.

Keith lifted him up wordlessly and laid him down on his bed. He took the clinical thermometer from Lance’s bedside table. “You have a very high fever.”, Keith thought aloud and called a doctor.

“Keith, it’s warm.” complained Lance and stared at Keith with pained eyes.

“I know, Lance. You are sick.” Keith mildly retorted.

“Keith, would you do me a favour?” asked Lance quietly.

“Of course.” Keith answered and looked at his best friend attentively.

“Strip me.” said Lance almost begging.

“No, Lance, you’ll get sicker.” Keith refused with a sorry smile.

“Then at least give me a new shirt. Mine is full of sweat. Please, Keith.” Lance begged.

“Only if you promise to actually wear it.” Keith said with a sigh. Lance nodded. Keith went to the closet and looked at the clothes. “Something loose.” he thought and grabbed something from the back. There, he found a black shirt which was far too big for Lance.

“Do you’ve been wearing oversized?” asked Keith and turned around.

“No, I think that’s yours. You forgot it at the last sleepover, I think. I washed it, put it in the closet and eventually forget it.” mumbled Lance.

“Oh, then it has been there for a while.” Keith laughed and helped Lance out of the tight shirt.

Lance got goose bumps, when Keith’s fingers roamed his skin. “Don’t you want to take this with you and give me another one?” asked Lance surprised.

“That’s alright, you can give it back at the next sleepover. I have a new video game and Katie has even cracked your record from the previous version online. However, the other players are all losers and I need you, since I want to beat her. If you’re better on Friday, you can come over to play.” Keith suggested.

Lance nodded enthusiastically before he cringed in pain. Keith leaned Lance against his chest, when he clothed the Spanish teen in the far too big shirt.

“Now I look even smaller.” sighed Lance and Keith laughed. The hem of the shirt ranged over Lance’s boxer.

“Well, it could be a dress.” Keith teased him. Lance sulked and turned away. “Oh come on, Lance., you aren’t angry, are you?” Keith said conciliatory and forced his best friend into a hug. The doorbell rang. “The doctor’s here. I’ll see you again after school, okay?” Keith said and waved Lance goodbye.

A young doctor came in Lance’s room and had a gentle smile on her lips. She looked at Lance’s shirz and giggled.

“Your boyfriend is really cute, as much as he cares about you.” she said, making Lance blush.

“He’s just my best friend.” he corrected and scratched his neck while he added “unfortunately.” in his head.

“Oh, really? Then forgive me. He opened the door with a key, so I assumed, that you were living here together” she explained in surprise.

“He’s got the spare key, because I forget mine so often.” muttered Lance embarrassed.

“Well, it’s cute.”, she laughed and gave Lance two medicaments to take, before she left.

“I wear Keith’s shirt… and everything smells like Keith… He smells so good...” muttered Lance and inhaled the fragrance formally. “Even the doctor thought we are a couple. Maybe Katie is right and he likes me.” he sighed and gently touched the places that Keith had touched. Satisfied, he smiled before the effect of the meds put him into a deep sleep.

\---

He was woken by a squeaky Katie. His gaze fell upon Keith, who apologetically smiled.

“You look really cute! From now on, you only wear Keith’s shirts!” she squealed and threw herself onto Lance.

“And what should I wear, when he has all my stuff? Lance’s shirts are crop tops on me.“ Keith laughed.

Lance and Katie looked at each other.

“I want to see this.” Katie said and was thrilled to see Keith face in horror. Katie, however, only grinned and it didn’t take long for Keith to surrender.

“If I rip his stuff apart, you’ll replace it.” Keith clarified and withdrew his shirt.

“Don’t drool.” whispered Katie giggling, whereupon Lance shove her off the bed. Against Lance’s expectation, Keith fitted into his shirt. However, it sat so tight, that you could see every movement of his muscles. “That’s what I call tight.” Katie giggled.

“If I breathe too much, then it probably rips.” said Keith anxiously.

Katie grinned and shove Lance next to Keith, while she took her phone out.

„Katie, no!“ said Lance, already realizing the upcoming tragedy.

„Katie yes!“ she said smirking and took a photo of them.

“What does she do with the picture now?” asked Keith thoughtfully.

“I expect the worst.” gave Lance worriedly back.

“Don’t worry, guys. For the time being, I’ll keep it to myself.” she grinned.

Then the three of them tried to get Keith out of the too tight shit. “How can some guys voluntarily put on something like that?” Keith asked, when he had his own shirt back on. when he again had his shit on.

Lance gave him a silent stare. “I mean those who don’t have your stature.” he added, rolling his eyes.

“You’re just too wide. I bet I could fit with Lance together into your shirt and I have breasts.” she said. Keith seemed critical, whereupon Katie pulled Lance closer on his shirt.

“Oh no, Katie, you’re not squeezing yourself with me into my shirt, not happening.” said Lance and wrapped his arms around himself.

“That’s, to be exactly, Keith’s shirt.” she argued.

“Another reason to not destroy it.” countered Lance.

“Besides, he’s sick and you might get his illness.” said Keith and moved Lance unobtrusive from the danger zone.

“Killjoy.” sulked Katie and settled backward on Lance’s bed.

The three spent a few hours together and chatted about all sorts of things, including the video game that was mentioned by Keith earlier. Katie left the two after two more hours, since she was still arranged. Shortly, after the door had closed, the phones of both boys were buzzing.

“Why do I have a bad feeling?” Lance mumbled and hesitantly looked at the message, before he threw a thrifty look at the screen. “I knew it. Never trust a woman.” said Lance and sighed.

“Did she send you that too?” asked Keith with a laugh and showed Lance the picture she made.

Katie had painted a heart around the two and wrote in bold inscription: ‘boyfriend shirts!’, underneath.

“Yeah, she has and I’ll kill that woman for sure.” muttered Lance.

Probably, this is her new lock screen.” Keith laughed jokingly.

Lance looked at him seriously. “Oh my god. Just imagine that’s really her lock screen.” whispered Lance and swallowed heavily.

Her cell phone is held by what feels like hundred people a day. If anyone at school the sees that, we’re done.” Keith noted.

“part from the stories she’ll come up with. When she’s done, we can emigrate.” added Lance with a whine.

“We need to get our hand on that phone, as soon as possible.” they said in unison and laughed.

Keith left Lance after another hour. Lance saw Keith leaving his front yard, as he saw, how Keith stopped and opened a message. The unprocessed picture was visible on his phone. He zoomed in on Lance’s face and smiled briefly, before he saved the image and went off. The blush shot Lance instantly into the cheeks. He dropped down on his bed and grabbed his cell phone. Three times it beeped, before a voice was heard.

“Katie?” he asked impatiently.

“What’s the matter, Darling? Do I have a murder to commit?” she asked casually.

“Did you just send Keith the unprocessed picture?” he asked quietly.

“Yes, why?” she asked, before she kept the listener from her ear, as a cry of joy from Lance’s side of the handset boomed.

“Come on, I need more information. What happened? I want details.” she said patiently.

Keith just left. I saw him zooming on something brown and then saving a picture. I think that was me on the picture you took.” Lance squeaked.

“What did I say, Honey? He likes you.” she laughed triumphantly.

“Well, it doesn’t say that much, but it’s a good start.” gave Lance back and raved about Keith for a whole hour, before both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Long time no update, I know, but I'm in my last year of studying and I had to write an essay of twenty pages and yeah... So I was pretty busy ^^"
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story and stay tuned for the others as well!


End file.
